


Mutually Assured Destruction

by seductive_GOD_of_thunder



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Blood and Violence, Chair Bondage, Forced Drinking, Half-Siblings, Injury, M/M, Non-Sexual Bondage, Torture, Torture Porn Essentially, Unresolved Tension, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 13:56:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17623655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seductive_GOD_of_thunder/pseuds/seductive_GOD_of_thunder
Summary: Daken and Rowan have a...weird relationship. We'll call it that. Daken likes to torture people. Especially his little brother.





	Mutually Assured Destruction

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd. I know I have tense and run-on problems lol. Rowan is Storm and Logan's child and has the claw thingamajigs amongst other obvious things. Written for the prompt "chin" on http://monokumamemes.tumblr.com/post/177921526708/a-z-meme-for-aggressive-violent-muses-sentence but fits "blood" and "quench" too.

A strong fuzziness played at the edges of his vision as Rowan came back to consciousness. With a loud crack; his head thrown to the side, eyes welling, cheek burning; a fierce slap awakening him to smoldering blue eyes over a terrible grin. Alertness and a tinge of fear crossing his face, his company crossed the room. A shift indicated every limb was attached to the chair, silvery hair falling down the back, brushing forearms pinned together behind the high back.

“There you are. Took long enough,” a tall lithe figure spoke to himself, standing next to a table supporting only a tumbler and a bottle. Condensation rolled down an intricate glass onto a manicured hand, black adornment appearing from a crisp rolled sleeve continuing beneath. Taking a long sip, emptying the tumbler, and grabbing the bottle; Daken turned to face his captive once more. As he strode closer, he tossed the glass across the room. Meeting a far wall, shattering bringing attention to a lack of familiarity of the surroundings. Stopping before his ensnared sibling, he drew back his hand. At the flinch, a laugh deep from the chest of the prevailing figure. “Miss me?”

Continuing through with a backhand, he laughed again. Setting the bottle down between them, lean musclebound arms rise to tie up raven hair. Retrieving the bottle, it quickly finds itself upended, its contents being swiftly drained. Pulling it back, Daken undid the collar and a few buttons of an immaculately tailored shirt. Instantaneously he leans down, grabbing the chin of the bound beneath him. Roughly centering Rowan to look face to face, just as abruptly he found his head tilted back; pressure building from fingers making their way around the entirety of the jaw in Daken's grasp. Seeing nothing but the ceiling, feeling nothing but trapped, Rowan felt the bottle come to his lips, the fire soon following. At first he coughed. As soon as sweet oxygen burned his lungs once more, harsh dry liquid flooded his throat. Letting go, another slap met the slightly dazed male. Promptly the hand returned to the sore jaw retching it forward center. Leaning forward the imposing man kissed Rowan's eyes, tongue flicking out to collect the dew of a few shed tears. 

Maintaining grip, he slithered down, straddling his plaything's lap. Locked in a stare, a smile crept across the elder man's features. 

“Knew you'd come back to me eventually I mean--” slicing open the collarbone in front of him, together they watched the skin knit itself solid again. 

Hissing at the break, Rowan sighed, “Miss you everyday. We should get together like this more often,” a growl tinging the end.

“Keep it together, baby brother, it'll be worth it.” Reaching down with his free hand, a warmth preceded by a deep sting assaulted Rowan's senses as his side split under the other man's ministrations. Instinctively his own claws descended but to no avail. The positioning prohibited much movement anyway and the placement prevented their use. Snatching up the bottle once more to both their lips it found itself. A heavy handed cuff to the cheekbone threw Rowan off until a hand wrapped about his throat, a thumb strongly suggesting he center his jaw. After one more pour for them both the bottle was cast aside. Straightening up, adjusting his clothing, Daken slithered around the back of the chair. After running his hands down the sides, he dragged his claws up the outer forearms attached. A shaky breath softly rolled out of Rowan. Coming back to the front he knelt down and unlatched one leg, a tight grip preventing any kicking or any such nonsense. Pinning knee to chest, Daken shifted to slice up the thigh immediately in his vision. Making his way down the calf he paused at the heel. A futile attempt to pull back just lead to tighter grip and a chuckle. In one pull, a single blade insinuated itself into the sole. A weak cry emerged to being re-contained in the vise-like restraints. A plead gets a finger to the lips with a soft smile to accompany. After the same is repeated to the other leg, Daken examines his handiwork, finding inspiration to work over the torso before him. The ribs rerun, sternum crossed, belly gushing, he savors them along with the yells, the whimpers, the faint tears. Tears that fell from buildup; of pain and emotion. Pride swelled his chest as he caressed the cheek of the man beneath him. Not a scream nor a sob. Handled yet this couldn't be the last time. A test of wills so enthralling he couldn't let it go. Not this time.


End file.
